loser_leaves_redditfandomcom-20200215-history
P1
P1 is a Brazilian-American Predictor currently working for LLR’s Monday Night Raw and X-Division Brands. He is the current Television Champion, and has held the Hardcore Championship five times and the Trios Championship once, This page is from July 9, 2019 - Present. Career Return After retiring at Wrestlemania 35, from April to July 2019, P1 would return to LLR on July 9, 2019. He returned on the Smackdown Live Brand, his first time on the brand since October of 2017. He also returned as a face, which was also a first since October of 2017. Tournament of Ultimate Destruction II P1 revealed his first match back would be the following week, in Round 1 of the Tournament of Ultimate Destruction II. P1 would defeat his opponent, RandomGuy, with a Guillotine Choke Submission to advance to Round 2 of the tournament. In Round 2 the next week, P1 would lose to former teammate Phenomenalnferno, thus placing him in the Loser’s Bracket. P1 and Inferno would leave the match with ill feelings toward each other, which would come into play a few weeks later. In the Loser’s Bracket, P1 would lose immediately in the first round to Mig. Redemption Defeated and disappointed, P1 would accept a challenge from BestInBounds for the next week. Getting back in the groove, P1 defeated Besty with his first Detonation Kick since Wrestlemania 35. P1 celebrated, but Besty challenged P1 to a rematch on Smackdown in two weeks, which Besty would go on to win, tying them up 1-1. Sin Machine Return A few days later, Phenomenalnferno would share a video of him in the streets of his hometown, where he would call out P1 for betraying him and the rest of Sin Machine, and then retiring just a couple of months after. P1 responded violently, assaulting Bayla Kraxton and her cameraman when she asked for his response to the situation. P1 challenged Inferno to a one-on-one match at Summerslam, with the stipulation that if P1 would win, he would be allowed to rejoin Sin Machine, but if he lost, Inferno would decide his fate. Inferno accepted the challenge, and continued to call P1 a traitor. P1 would respond once more, telling Inferno he knew this was really about himself, and not P1. P1 would pull off the win with two Detonation Kicks, and he was allowed back into Sin Machine, where other members Zquest13 and Tag Team Partner NarutomanReigns showed no hostility towards the rehabilitated P1. After P1’s win over Inferno, the Mad Dog Club and a few others attacked P1 and Inferno. Quest and Naruto came for the assist, but were also attacked. When all hope seemed lost, El Maestro ran in, evening the odds. Maestro was welcomed as the fifth and final member of Sin Machine, and P1 and Inferno embraced in a hug in front of the Toronto Crowd, proving Inferno knew P1 had it in him the whole time. Coma Just a couple days after beating PhenomenalInferno at Summerslam, P1 was involved in a planned hit and run attempt that gave him severe injuries and put him in a coma for 30 days. P1 would eventually wake up and vow to find his attacker, even if it meant being put in another coma. On his return, P1 would challenge the Current Hardcore Champion CaptainConundrum54 for the title. P1 would emerge victorious, becoming a 3x Hardcore Champion. P1 would go on to successfully defend against Mig on the first ever NXT TV Show in LLR, but would lose it a week after winning it to a recruit from his newly opened Wrestling Academy for Young Lions, JZ. Wrestling Academy for Young Lions ' Many accepted his new wrestling academy except former Intercontinental Champion Dealertokes, who thought P1 had no right to use ‘his’ young lions. P1 would confront Tokes, calling him past his prime. Tokes challenged P1 to a Young Lion on a Pole match with the stipulation of Torture VS Academy. Hardcore Champion JZ was chosen as the Young Lion on the pole. At Hell in a Cell, where the match was supposed to take place, Tokes was uncleared to compete against P1. While boasting about scaring off Tokes, P1 was interrupted by a former friend and rival: G2J, ''The Sinner. The Sinner attacked P1 and even drove a knife through his hand multiple times, leaving him with a mangled left hand. Soon after this, P1 defeated Cassius to win his 4th Hardcore Championship. '''Return of Phenomenal Virtue After the Sinner disappeared from LLR, P1 made a commitment to finally win the Tag Team Championships with former Phenomenal Virtue teammate NarutomanReigns. The duo went undefeated for a couple of weeks, before losing and regaining their momentum. The duo have asked for a well-deserved Tag Team title match at TLC, to no avail. P1 also won his 5th Hardcore Championship, and was traded to Raw as part of a larger trade that also included BPJ. Lucas Rodrigues Resurges During this time, P1 revealed that he had tricked everyone and had caused the car accident that put him in a month-long coma himself, becoming Lucas Rodrigues once again. Lucas introduced his new theme, A BOY IS A GUN* by Tyler, the Creator, and also began his search for the many personalities of P1. Currently, along with Syron Baxton, Lucas is traveling back in time to important locations from P1’s past in order to collect fragments of them and unite them all into one. Television Championship + World Tag League Dominance For the second year in a row, Lucas and Naruto (Who, unlike last time P1 was Lucas, had no hard feelings towards each other) entered World Tag League together. They currently sit at 1st place, 4-0. During this time, Lucas participated in a Road to Destiny gauntlet match on X-Division Dynamite (November 15, 2019) where he defeated Dealertokes, MidKnightDreary, and VacantForHOF back-to-back-to-back. Because of this impressive feat, Lucas was offered a match against RyRyLloyd for the Television Championship. He won the championship on X-Division Dynamite (Nov. 29, 2019), marking his first ever major singles title victory. He is the current champion. Wrestling Signatures * Last Shot * Two-and-a-Half-Star Splash Finishers * Guillotine Choke (Used only as Lucas; Protected Finisher; Submission) * Detonation Kick (Used only as P1; Protected Finisher; Used only in Major Matches) Themes Wii Sports Theme (Guitar/Sax Cover) by FamilyJules ft. InsaneInTheRain (July 9, 2019 - November 11, 2019) A BOY IS A GUN* by Tyler, the Creator (November 11, 2019 - Current) Teams Sin Machine 4.5 (July 9, 2019 - August 11, 2019) Sin Machine 5.0 (August 11, 2019 - Current) Championships + Accomplishments Television Champion (1x; 4 Days) Trios Champion (1x) (22 Days) Hardcore Champion (6x) (24 Days Combined) Promo of the Week (1x)